A stabilizer for a lower link of a three-point hitch on a tractor is known, for example, from EP 2 232 973 A2. The hinged stabilizer between a rear fastening site of the tractor and a lower link of the three-point hitch includes a first and a second stabilizer element, wherein the two stabilizer elements are conducted for movement into one another in a longitudinal direction so that they can deflect, relative to one another, against a resetting spring force. A closing flap, placed on the first stabilizer element so it can swivel, is used to limit a compression movement between the two stabilizer elements. The closing flap forms, in a closed position, a unilateral stop area, which interacts with a limiting collar of the second stabilizer element. If the closing flap of the stabilizer is moved to an opened position, then the two stabilizer elements are able to carry out an essentially free compression movement, whose scope is limited merely by a corresponding construction-related and, in this respect, a stationary end stop within the stabilizer. Depending on the position of the closing flap, therefore, it is possible to either completely block a lateral movement of a lower link equipped with the stabilizer or to release it within the scope of the structural conditions of the stabilizer. It is desired to provide a stabilizer which is improved with respect to its adaptation possibilities.